1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-341
Performers **Wayne Brady, Charles Esten, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"For deep-down cleansing," Wayne Brady **"Doesn't leave streaks," Chip Esten **"Just spray and go," Colin Mochrie **"Leaves the whole house smellin' fresh," Ryan Stiles *Clothing **Wayne - dark green shirt **Chip - red shirt **Colin - blue shirt with pictures of cars **Ryan - maroon/purple shirt Games *Superheroes **Colin - Dog Catcher Boy ***Crisis - pitbulls **Ryan - Body Parts Constantly Falling Asleep Boy **Chip - Captain Cossack **Wayne - Tae Bo Kid *Duet **Performers - Wayne and Chip **Subject - Phyliss, housewife from Niagara Falls **Style - The Bee Gees *Scenes From a Hat **Performers - Wayne and Chip on one side, Ryan and Colin on the other ***-"Pick-up lines doomed to fail" - Ryan, Wayne, Colin ***-"Things to say that will always start a fight" - Ryan, Ryan ***-"The shortest book ever written" - Chip, Wayne, Ryan ***-"What they really talk about in football huddles" - Chip, Ryan ***-"The newspaper headline you'd most like to see" - Colin *break *Whose Line **Scene - Colin is a distraught Maid Marian who tells Robin Hood, Ryan, that she can't take the strain of their relationship anymore. ***Ryan's line 1 - "What time do the girls get here?" ***Colin's line 1 - "Let's get naked and wrestle." ***Ryan's line 2 - "There's more than one way to stuff a turkey." ***Colin's line 2 - "Stand back, this baby's gonna blow." *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne and Chip sing **Subject - women (something you'd look for in the yellow pages) **Other suggestion - plumber ***Song 1 - 1984 Police hit - "Hey, What's That?" ***Song 2 - Louis Jordan - "She's All Mine" ***Song 3 - Zydeco - "Hot Hot Fever, Cold Cold Chills" *break *Three Headed Broadway Star (I) **Performers - Wayne, Drew, Ryan **Broadway show - "Killer Whale" **Love song - "Don't Touch My Blowhole" *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Wayne and Chip **Style - two old Vaudeville performers Points *Superheroes - 1,000 points a piece *Whose Line - 1,000 points to Ryan Game Times *Superheroes - (2:06) *Duet - (1:24) *Scenes From a Hat - (2:38) *Whose Line - (2:08) *Greatest Hits - (4:26) **GH song 1 - (0:47) **GH song 2 - (0:46) **GH song 3 - (0:30) *Three-Headed Broadway Star - (1:17) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are like a Starbucks across the street from a Starbucks." *Colin's baldness - Colin stomps on a shih tzu and uses it as an odd toupée. Also, Colin tells us the newspaper headline he'd most like to see in Scenes From a Hat: "Balding men best lovers in the world!" *Canada - Chip and Wayne sing to Phyliss, who is from Niagara Falls. *Drew Carey Show references - Colin in Scenes From a Hat (pick-up lines doomed to fail): "I play Lewis on The Drew Carey Show." *Clinton jokes - Ryan in Scenes From a Hat (Things to say that will always start a fight): "Hey Clinton, what's with the fat broad?" *Censored - Chip in Scenes From a Hat: "He's such a bleep, he scratched my eyes out." *Friends references - Drew: "I guess Friends isn't very good tonight." *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "We'll be right back to our FOX premiere of Alien Oddities with E.T. the Extra-Testical in just a second." Trivial Observations * Watch for some interesting edits in Greatest Hits where Anna keeps appearing and disappearing. * This episode is from the same taping as US-214, which featured Songs of the Doctor. I can't imagine why two separate sets of GH's would be done in the same taping, it's entirely possible the "Hey, What's That?" was originally from Songs of the Doctor. Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (US) Category:Season 2 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series Category:Chip Esten Episodes (US)